Short escape from reality
by CommonFlower
Summary: A light One - Shot, nothing intense. Set after S3. How it could have gone. "Just thinking about you."


„**I miss it when you make fun of me."**

"**I miss the way you smile at me."**

* * *

It's one step forward at a time.

The harshness of the pain that cut through me as I realized I loved you was stilled by your soft touch of loving me back.

* * *

The bed is comfortable enough, at least for these two nights. The outlook doesn't really exist. He can look at the other half of the hotel and, admittedly, he had been watching a few shadows out there the previous night.

As his limbs feel exhausted, the twilight had dawned again. Cal just came into the room after a long day of lectures. His sweater was already lying beside his bed and now he was up to his pants that muddled around his feet as he thought about weather he should have a shower or not as he stares blankly on the opposite wall, which is representing an image of red colors.

_"**I'm wearing pink today**, Cal. **Pink**. Because I like **pink**. It makes me happy."_

Thoughts are taken from him, as a light to his cell phone, which he had thrown on the bed, and a ringing beep startle him. Gillian's number flashes up. Immediately he reaches for it.

"Yeah?" He answers the phone shortly.

"Hey Cal. Just wanted to check in on you. How is it going?" Comes her soft voice through the phone.

"You know, lots of talking and men in suits." He replies with certain indifference.

_"I **love** a **man** in uniform, you know?"_

"Hang on a second." He slips off his pants and lets himself fall onto the bed. If there was the possibility to phone with Gillian Foster he was intending to make it a long one. "All ears again. How's it going over there? "

"Oh, just lovely. Loker thinks he has to step up now to take over your place."

_**"**Loker's earned his stripes, **finally**." _

"Really lovely. Tell him to snort out of my office. "

"Oh, please, as if I'd let him in there. "

"Aye, aye?" Did she now?

"Locked it up and the key's in my bag."

"Do not want anyone in there now, do you?"

"No one but me."

He smiles as he turns around to lie on his pillow. Things were better between them in these recent months. To be honest, they were better since he somehow had dropped that he would like to kiss her. (He sometimes still wonders how he got over himself to tell her so.) Well, if you could call it like that, then they were together now. Together- together - not just professionally, also romantically. What could a man want more?

So it happened that he had to go on this business trip for a few days, leaving his girls behind to get the company's name well known. Maybe even draw some new partners on board. That was the plan at least.

_"It just gets **better and better**, you know?"_

He listens to her voice as she rambles on about her day. How some Agents made her want to punch them. (Which was actually really funny, because Gillian Foster was not a person to be annoyed easily or someone who would admit it freely.) He tries to judge after her voice where she was right now, probably she just arrived home. His thoughts go off further, escaping the room and the reality that she wasn't there with him. He has a picture of her in front of his eyes now.

Maybe she was wearing a T- Shirt? She would have made her into a ponytail. His mind tries to imagine her sheer touch, as he listens for a few long seconds to only her breath. The way her eyes sparkle in a certain light. Her fragrance she calls "Love and other things." He thinks of her laugh, and how nice it is when she looks at him with that cheekiness.

He wants to feel it again, the feeling he has when she challenges him with her eyes. He wants to grope her lips with his. To feel her soft touch on his skin.

And then he has to clear his throat, as he realizes that she is calling out for him gently. Pulling him softly back, out of his day-dreams. "You still there?"

"Sure. Just thinking about you. " He admits in a short breath.

He can hear her smile then. "That's nice."

"Do not get too cocky." He grins.

"I also thought about you today."

"Did you now?"

"Had to as I saw a book in the shop by 'the famous Lie Detector Cal Lightman'."

**"Let there be Lightman."**

Yes, this was how good it was going along. Maybe even better than fantasy?

* * *

**A/N**: As always thanks to everyone who left a Review on my previous work!

This one is supposed to be a light lecture. I'm working on getting my writing up again, I guess you notice, because I'm posting often now. I hope it's not **too** light.

**All Errors are mine. **


End file.
